Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to a device for exercising, and more particularly, to a brace that is worn during exercise to provide arm and/or leg workouts.
Physical exercise is a recognized beneficial bodily activity that can be used for fitness, therapeutic purposes and health purposes. In order to promote physical exercise, a wide range of exercise devices are commercially available. For instance, exercise devices may take the form of free weights, including barbells, dumbbells and kettlebells. Unfortunately, barbells require a plurality of disc plates of varying weight to provide a satisfactory workout. Also, dumbbells and kettlebells come in a wide range of weights. As such, a user may be inclined to purchase dumbbells and kettlebells in sets, requiring a large area to store the equipment.
Exercise devices may also take the form of weight resistance machines. Typical weight resistance machines require a user to sit, lay on or stand adjacent to different stations, components or features of the machine to work out different muscle groups. These machines are large, expensive and cumbersome. Even exercise devices designed to facilitate cardiovascular workouts, e.g., treadmills, stairclimbers and elliptical machines, are large, bulky and expensive.